Between Angels & Insects
by Little Rini
Summary: It's depressing. Rx1, Im sooo happy I get to use a Papa Roach song for a songfic! ^.^


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sunrise does. I don't own the song Between Angels & Insects. Papa Roach owns the song. 

Notes: This is just what I think what goes through Relena and Heero's minds sometimes.. It most likely will be depressing. 

Relena gave one of her speeches. Knowing somewhere deep down inside. This didn't mater. The world is only an obsessions in their eyes. Well she doesn't need that shit. Once the speech was over she headed home ignoring all the media's questions. 

There's no money   
There's no possessions.   
Only obsessions.   
I don't need that shit   
Take my money   
take my obsession. 

Heero had watched as Relena's emotions changed through the speech. Had she figured out something he hadn't? Heero just watched her walk away and noticed how she ignored the media's questions. Heero headed for the street to head to his apartment. 

I just want to be heard.   
loud and clear are my words   
Comin from within man 

Relena was reaching a new goal in her speeches now. She is going to be heard. What's happened to her is she has had a revolution, inside her heart and mind. 

Tell em what ya heard   
it's about a revolution   
in your heart and in your mind 

Heero entered his apartment. Nothing really their. Just One picture. A desk with a lab top on it. A couch with a T.V. right across from it. He just couldn't find a conclusion to as what he should do now. 

you can't find the conclusion   
life style and obsession 

Relena looked at all the gifts her suitors had given her. Diamonds and rings. They mean nothing to her. She was in her room now. Just looking around, then she saw the teddy bear. Only thing meaningful. 

Diamond rings get you nothing but a life long lesson   
and you pocket book stressin 

Relena knows she is a slave to the people. It was what she chosen to do. She wasn't very fond of the job anymore. And apparently what she gets is shit she will never need. 

You're a slave to the system   
Working jobs that you hate   
For that shit you don't need 

Heero looked at the single picture. It was of Relena. The women who was stronger than him. She could bring peace. Heero had found no humanity inside him. The only new emotion he has now is love. "love" he said aloud. It still seemed so funny to his lips. The love was for Relena. 'Too bad the world is based on how much money you have. If it wasn't I could be with her.' he thought. 

It's too bad the world is based on greed   
step back and stop thinkin bout yourself   
star thinking bout 

Relena tried her hardest not to be selfish, but hell. While she worries about everyone ell's life other than hers. She should get her chance to be selfish. But then, she always thought about Heero. She needed him in her life, his strength to maybe help her with this job she does. 

There's no money   
there's no possession   
Only obsession   
I don't need that shit 

Heero looked out his window at the kids playing. They didn't need money, possessions. They had joy. Something Heero had only felt once. When, Relena held him. Yes, he was some what their. And he could smell her perfume. 

Take my money   
take my possession   
take my obsession   
I don't need that shit 

6 months Later: 

Relena was sick of it! They can take her money, her possession even her obsession. She doesn't need that to live on. They think if they can get someone to over rule her, they'll stomp her down. God! These people are so incompetent! 

cause everything is nothing   
and emptiness is in everything   
this reality is really just a fucked up dream 

Heero watched from outside Relena's balcony watching her expressions change into anger. He really wishes this was just a fucked up dream. For Relena's sake. They are trying to do what OZ did. Of course, Heero took them all down easily, but still. It just showed how much they paid attention to her. 

With the flesh and the blood that you call your soul   
Flip it inside out   
it's a big black hole 

Relena fumed and stomped her foot on the floor. "THEY CALL THEMSELVES HUMANS?!?! They don't even have a soul, nor a concerns to send men out their to fight for a un-noble cause. It's meaningless. When will these people learn!?!" Relena yelled and looked at Pagan who just stood their. "I suppose, Miss Relena. That'll be your job. To teach them." he said. Relena looked at him smiled. "I suppose so." 

Take your money   
burn it up like an asteroid   
Possessions they are never gonna fill the void 

The biggest lesson Relena has learned in life is learning about her heart, her soul, her life and the passion she has for peace. It just so happened these are the things Heero loves about Relena. Her heart is so kind, soul so pure, life full of meaning and passion for peace is overwhelming. 

take it away   
and learn the best lesson   
the heart, the soul, the life, the passion 

Once again, those old men have proved their ignorance. They tried to question her peace and beliefs on it. She has her feet fully in the ground. They cannot and will not push her down. They only think it's about who has the most money and possessions. It's nothing about that. She doesn't need any of that. She will fight for peace. No madder what. 

There's no money   
There's no possessions   
only obsession   
I don't need that shit 

Heero walked out of the Perventers after quitting. saying 'Peace has finally come and people have realized'. Duo chased after Heero and caught up with him just before he could get to a cab. 

Take my money   
take my possessions   
take my obsessions   
i don't need that shit 

Duo smiled "So why did you really leave?" he said looking at Heero. "Hn" was Heero's response as he began to enter the cab. "It because of her isn't it? You want to be with her. I can see it." Duo said as heero shut the door and the cab drove off. 

MONEY   
Possessions!   
Obsessions! 

Relena had another meeting and was going over her papers. She looked at her maid as she pressed her clothes. Relena slipped into the business suit and walked into the bathroom taking care of her hair and her make-up. 

Present yourself   
Press your clothes   
Comb your hair   
And clock-in 

Relena went through the meeting with no problems. Everyone seemed to get the idea. 

You just can't win.   
Just can't win.   
The things you own.   
Own YOU!! 

Relena was walking to her car with no body guards. Thank goodness the Perventers backed off last week. They just seemed to not be as persistent. Heero had the cab pull up across the street from Relena's car. Heero nor Relena noticed the metal of a silver weapon shine from the sun. Nor did neither notice that that silver weapon was aimed at Relena. Heero noticed it just a few moments before it was too late. He screamed out her name but to no avail. His voice was hoarse. When had this happened? So he ran. 

Take my money   
take my possessions 

Relena saw him. It was too late for her now. The gun was fired and she felt a pain pierce her back. They obviously wanted her to suffer. She fell to the ground and went limp. Heero ran to her side and moved her hair from her face. To afraid to hurt anything, he never moved her. He looked at Pagen and he was already calling '911'. "Relena, say something. Relena, stay with me please." he begged. Relena made a soft moan of pain. Heero snapped up at the pain in her moan. 

take my obsessions   
I don't need that shit 

Relena was but in the ER and was being worked on as Heero sat in the waiting room. He had called everyone he could think of. They where all their now as well. It was about 4 a.m. When a nurse came in. She looked at all of them. Each asleep except Heero he sat their with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head in his hands. Heero looked up and took a deep breathe. "She is asking for Heero Yuy." she said silently. Heero nodded and stood up. On the way the Nurse gave Heero all the information. The bullet hit her lungs after fully breaking the spinal cord causing her blood pressure to lower and she was only breathing by a machine. She wouldn't last long since they can't get the bullet out. 

FUCK your Money   
FUCK your Possessions   
FUCK your obsessions   
I don't need that shit! 

Relena looked at Heero as he walked it. Heero grimaced at the sight. She was hooked up to tubes and tubes. Some pain killers some nutrients and the one going up her nose, is the one that helps her breathe. Soon though, they'll have to stick a breathing tube down her throat if she last that long. 

MONEY   
POSSESSIONS   
OBSESSIONS   
I DON'T NEED THAT SHIT! 

Relena's heart monitor slows as her breathes shallow. "Heero.." she said raspy voice. Heero walked next to her side and found her hand reaching for his. "They say I don't have much time." she said slowly. Heero nodded holding back tears. Relena looked into Heero's eyes. "Please, don't make me suffer any longer. Turn the machines off.. and let me die peacefully." Heero shook his head. "That's Zechs choice. He is your family, not me." Heero said firmly. Just then the Nurse walked in. "The others have been wondering if they can speak with you Miss Relena." she said. Relena shook her head as a yes. Soon Millardo came in. 

Millardo came to her side and Heero began to walk out but stopped when he heard her faint voice. "I want to be off the machines and die peacefully. Please." she said. Heero's heart stopped to hear what Millardo says. "I don't thin-" he began but she cut him off. "Millardo, I am in pain. Please, just make the pain go away. I don't want to be anyone's possession anymore." she breathed out. Millardo agreed and headed to the nurse as Heero walked back to Relena. "Why?" he said in a horsed voice. "A man once said the best way to live is to act on your emotions. According to Trowa you said those words. Im acting on mine. I don't want to be a possession." she finished. Heero nodded. 

Millardo came back in with the nurse. "We are going to give you some pain killers and take the machines out while you sleep. When their off, it'll be you breathing, we can't promise you'll live more than an hour." the nurse said to Relena and everyone els. Soon a needle was ejected into Relena and her eyes lids became heavy and everything was dark. 

Her body collapsed right when the machines where token out of her. Her brian quit functioning and everyone knew, Relena didn't want to be Resuscitated. Heero watched as they wheeled her dead body out of the room. Her lips where so pale. This afternoon he had came to take Relena away from her job, and tell her how he felt. Though when they met... he couldn't. He couldn't stand the fact that her blood was now on his hands too. He may not have killed her but he could have saved her.   
  
  
This proves he just can't win. He is ment to be alone.   
  
  


A/N: Soooo upsetting. --shrugs-- I was in the mood for depression. R&R cause i say so! ^.^   
  



End file.
